The Princess and the Farmer
by germanwarrior96
Summary: Princess Vanellope tries to overcome challenges like: Her Uncle Cornelius, being kidnapped and dragged away from her home, not really knowing how to get home before her coronation. Not to mention she would have to figure out how to deal with falling in love with a mere commoner, a rule that could never be broken.
1. The princess

In a small room in the palace, the king was walking back and forth. He was biting his bottom lip and he was looking to the ground, towards his feet. He didn't hear anything from behind the wooden door and he was starting to get anxious. The silence was killing him, there wasn't even yelling or orders being made, or so he thought. His mind was on the worse things that could've happened to his beloved queen. Though that all melted away when he heard a small cry. His face lit up with a smile. That cry, came from a very small person, a newborn.

The king stopped in his tracks as he heard the wooden door open up and the doctor slipped out. A smile was on his face and he was wiping his hands a bit.

"Congratulations your majesty. You are now a father to a beautiful baby girl," the doctor said and stepped aside to let the king into the room.

As the slightly, bulky man came into the room, the nurses made a path for him to walk through. The nurses were silent, but they all had a smile on their face. They were proud of the jobs and no one could blame them. The king walked up to the post bed where his beautiful wife laid. She smiled as her blue eyes looked to the small bundle in her arms. The baby girl was blinking up at her mother, but then she spotted a new person and she started to cry. The mother giggled softly as she looked to her husband.

"Victor….she's beautiful."

"Yes, just like you Evangeline,"he said softly as he slowly wrapped his arms around the crying child. He slowly pryed her away from her mother's arm and started to rock her softly. That seemed to be the trick for she started to calm down and look at him curiously. Something in her eyes made Victor think, though he pushed it aside as he gently pressed his lips to his daughter's forehead. She gave a slight giggled and burbled.

Evangeline just watched them tiredly, giving birth was quite tiring. Though she gave a small smile as she watched the two. "Victor, she has your eyes."

Victor looked at his lovely wife and he noted how tired she was, he didn't blame her, she did a great job though. He then looked back at the small child and saw her chocolate brown eyes stare back at her. "Yes she does, and she has your hair," he replied.

The child indeed had qualities of both her parents. The brown eyes were inherited from Victor and the short black stubby hair was from her mother. She was also quite small, not like other babies. Though that just made her parents love her more. It was their first child, and it gave them joy. They finally had an heir after a couple of mistrials. Victor then handed his daughter back to his wife and sat on a chair beside the bed. Watching them with tender eyes.

"What shall we name her?"

"How about Vanellope?" Evangeline asked as she rocked her child. She was getting very tired and she gave a big yawn. That made her mother smile wider. She then turned her eyes to Victor.

He nodded and smiled as he placed a small kiss on Vanellope's forehead once more. "My sweet Vanellope,"he said softly before placing a kiss on his wife's cheek. Though he turned around when he heard someone come in. He gave a smile and stood up as he walked over to the visitor. "Brother! I'm happy you're here. Come meet the new addition to our family,"he urged.

The man who just entered had ruly grey hair and was balding slightly. He was the younger brother of Victor, but he somehow aged faster than he did. Especially in the hair. His dark brown eyes scanned the room before they landed to his brother and his wife. He plastered a smile as he came up to them.

"My brother, where is the little darling," he said. Victor moved out of the way to let the man see their little bundle of joy. Cornelious could see the happiness that radiented off the two proud parents. He nodded and loooked down at his neice. "A small one isn't she? What's her name?"

Victor nodded and sighed,"Yeah, she's a little on the small side but I know she could overcome it." Evangeline nodded and looked at Cornelius. "Her name is Vanellope, Vanellope Von Schweet. Daughter of Victor and Evangeline Von Schweet."

Cornelius nodded and looked down at her. She wasn't too impressive, after all she was just born a couple minutes ago. He knew his brother always wanted an heir and now he has one. Though Cornelius didn't like it, though he wouldn't show it in front of their faces. It would be considered rude.

Evangeline gave a wide yawn and motioned for a nurse to come get their daughter. "I'm feeling exhausted, please let me relax. It's quite tiring to give you an heir,"she chuckled softly to her husband. He nodded and gave a chuckle as well as he stood up.

"I understand, Cornelius, would you mind to stay with me for awhile?"he asked as headed to the door.

"Indeed I would brother,"he replied as he followed him to the door, though his eyes glanced back to Evangeline who laid back onto the many pillows and fell asleep almost instantly. Then he watched as the nurse walked over to the cradle next to the bed and gently put Vanellope down and rocked her. Vanellope was almost out like her mother.

"Coming?" Victor asked as he waited by the door. Cornelius blinked as he was drawn away from the ladies and turned to his brother. He nodded and followed him out. They started to talk as they walked down the halls of his castle. Though as Victor talked, Cornelius was thinking of something else.

_If I ever want to become king, the line must be cut from Victor's. I can't let Vanellope live for too long, or she could be the end of me. Hopefully she won't last long, she's a bit small and they usually don't survive. _Cornelius thought as he followed his brother down the halls.


	2. Taffyta

The sun was starting to rise as King Victor started to head down towards his daughter's room. His dark brown hair was starting to gray, a sign of his age. He was around forty four now, though his brown eyes never lost the sparkle. A smile was on his lips as he turned a corner. Today was his niece's eleventh birthday, she was a year older than Vanellope was. His servants bowed as he walked by and soon enough he came to her door.

At first he knocked softly and listened for any movements. He then rolled his eyes a bit as he knocked on it again. "Vanellope! It's time to get ready to leave. We have to be at your uncle's castle in a bit. Please get ready,"he said.

There was silence at first then he heard a mumble. It was small, but he still heard it, though he didn't hear what she said.

"What?"he asked her through the door.

A couple of minutes went by before he heard the sound of feet hitting the ground and walking over to the door. The door then opened to reveal Vanellope and her bed-head. Victor laughed softly at his daughter's messy hair. She just blinked up at him before yawning widely. She hated getting up this early and he knew it.

"I said: But Dad, it's too early," She then gave him a tired smile and Victor rolled his eyes.

"Come on Vanellope, you know today is a very important day. Please get ready, we have to leave soon."

She sighed and nodded,"Yes daddy," she then muttered under her breath: _Yeah, the day Taffyta will pick on me the most._ Her father didn't hear that for he stood up and nodded in her direction.

"Ok, I'll be on my way then. I'll send up a servant to get you when we are ready." Vanellope nodded to her father, then she walked into her room and closed the door.

Her room was quite large, but that was common with princesses her age. She's only ten, yet she had a big room, complete with a balcony and a fireplace. Though, what separates her from the other princesses is that she has candy in her room. That was her country's main export. Her family is the Von Schweetz for a reason. She walked up to her vanity and looked herself in the mirror.

Her black hair glistened in the sun's rays as they entered through the windows. She gave a small smile as she started to brush it out. Which proved to be a bit difficult due to the knots that she made in the past night. Her hair was quite long as well and she usually wore it up, today was no exception. She grabbed her favorite ribbon and pulled her hair into a beautiful bun, leaving small strands to frame her face. She then started to put in little accessories that looked like candy that her father gave her for her tenth birthday. Her brown eyes blinked as she looked to a maid as she walked into her room.

" highness, I'm here to help you pick a gown for today's party."

She nodded and hopped down from the vanity stool and walked up to the maid. "Ok,"she said softly as she watched the woman went to her closet and picked out a dress that would fit the occasion. She then placed the garments on the bed and motioned for Vanellope to come to her so that they could get started. She put on the dress, which proved to be of little of difficulty. The only thing that gave her somewhat trouble is the corset. The maid was pulling it a bit too tight.

"M...mary, it's a bit too tight."

The maid blinked and blushed slightly in embarrassment,"sorry your highness," she said as she loosened it a bit. Vanellope gave a sigh of relief for she could breathe once more. When she was done, she went to look herself in the mirror. She frowned as she spun around. She hated the color pink, it just wasn't her color. She loved the color aqua though. Not to mention, the dress was a bit poofy and the color was a bit high. She knew she had to deal with it though. So she headed to the door with Mary. They were stopped by a servant who bowed in front of her.

"Your majesty, we are ready to depart."

Vanellope nodded and looked at Mary and dismissed her from her duty. Mary then started to walk down the room as the princess and the servant walked the other way. She was heading to the royal carriage where her mother and father were waiting for her.

When they arrived, Vanellope went to seek out a few of her friends. They usually hung out by the snack table. Though when she got there, she frowned. For right by the punch bowl was the birthday girl herself. Taffyta. Taffyta wasn't the kindest to Vanellope, heck, it was the complete opposite. She created hell for her whenever she walked by. Today was no exception. When Vanellope reached to get a glass of punch when Taffyta smacked the glass away and it smashed to pieces on the ground. Vanellope turned to her.

"Happy birthday Taffyta,"she said through gritted teeth.

Taffyta smirked and laughed," Yeah, happy birthday to me. I get to play my favorite game. Push around the Freak." Then she grinned wider when she heard laughs. From behind Vanellope was her group of friends. Gloyd, Candice, Rancis, and Creumbelina. Vanellope frowned, for Rancis was her betrothed, though she loathed it. He was too….over confident of himself? Yeah that was it.

"Can we play too?"Candice asked with a sneer. Vanellope frowned.

"Taffyta laughed,"of course you can Candice, I just have to grab something of mine." She then started to rip the details off Vanellope's' dress, like her pink bows, ribbons, and gems that speckled the gown.

Vanellope frowned and started to cry. "Stop Taffyta!" Though the scream made it worse for the others started to rip and tear her gown till the point it was messed up. "I just want to be friends with you guys!"

Taffyta stopped and abruptly laughs at her, her friends join in. "Vanellope. We will never be friends with someone like you. You're too….freakish."

"Yeah," said Gloyd who always agrees to Taffyta, do to the fact that he was her betrothed. Though Taffyta didn't really care for him, she only agreed to it if he followed her lead.

Vanellope frowns and ran off to her father, who was talking to his brother. Though Cornelius seemed absent minded, his thoughts elsewhere. Though he stopped as he heard Vanellope crying. He turned to her, just as she ran up to his legs.

"Daddy! Daddy! Taffyta and the others tore my dress and called me a freak!" Tears ran down her cheeks as her face started to turn red. Though her face wasn't as nearly as red as her father when he heard her. He bent down to her and spoke to her softly.

"Don't worry Vanellope. I'll deal with it, we'll leave shortly." Vanellope nodded to her father and waited patiently and tried to dry her tears but they kept coming. Her mother started to walk over to her and held her in her arms.

"Brother!" He snapped as he got Cornelius's attention.

"Yes?"

"How could you let your daughter be so rude and selfish! She ruined my daughter's evening after she showed her respect by coming to her birthday ball. I demand an apology!"

"I'm sorry brother but her actions aren't my responsibility. She's a young lady and she runs her mouth."

That angered Victor. "If that is how you feel about it, then you are banned from my kingdom!" He hissed before looking at his wife who nodded and held Vanellope in her arms. "We are leaving, have a great time at your daughters _party._" He glared and walked out. His guards following. Vanellope and Evangeline had left with their guards a little earlier than Victor did.

After his brother had left. Cornelius went up to his study and brought Taffyta with him. He was pacing around in front of the window. He was biting his lip in thought. His fists were clenched as he did so. After a bit he let out a yowl of frustration.

"My idiot of a brother!" He started to snap. "He can't ban me! I'm the rightful heir to the throne! He stole it from me! I should've been king!"

"And I should've been the Princess!" Taffyta added, though she got a glare from her father.

"I would've been known as King Candy!" Cornelius said as he slammed his fist against the desk not too far away. "I need to be king…"

"But how dad? Uncle Victor banned us…."

"Shut up!" He hissed,"I don't want to hear that name in my presence." He then turned to her and laughed slightly crazed. "I have an idea but it would need years of planning, and a lot of work." Taffyta nodded.


End file.
